La croisée des univers
by myriam007
Summary: L'Univers est une vaste toile tissée de fils blancs, plus ou moins fragiles. Une toile où les nœuds du destin se frôlent, s'entremêlent parfois, s'éloignent pour mieux se rejoindre ensuite. Les bombes à oscillations placées sur ces nœuds font vibrer les fils du destin, l'espace se distord, les réalités se mêlent et les destins séparés se retrouvent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_L'Univers est une vaste toile tissée de fils blancs, plus ou moins fragiles. Une toile où les noeuds du destin se frôlent, s'entremêlent parfois, s'éloignent pour mieux se rejoindre ensuite. Une seule décision cruciale peut créer un de ces noeuds et deux réalités coexistent alors prenant chacune un chemin différent, moins difficile ou parsemé d'épreuves et de sang. Ces noeuds, un homme a désiré les dénouer pour tout recommencer, pour donner une seconde chance à sa réalité et à cet univers sans espoir, tombé dans le chaos le plus total. _

_Dans chaque réalité, il y a une chose immuable : la Terre. Convoitise de tous : des humains, des Sylvidres, des humanoïdes et de bien d'autres formes vivantes. Elle vit, survit. Et même dans cet univers où elle est recouverte de matière noire, elle se bat de toutes ses forces pour renaître et redonner l'espoir aux humains qui l'ont perdu. _

_Ce que personne ne sait encore, c'est que les noeuds du destin ont été fragilisés. Ces quatre-vingt-dix-neuf bombes, placées sur tout autant de noeuds font vibrer les fils du destin et créent d'imperceptibles perturbations entre les Univers. _

_Mais dans chacune de ces réalités, un homme se dresse toujours pour protéger la Terre au nom de la Liberté. Un homme arborant le drapeau à la tête de mort, prétendu immortel. Un hors-la-loi, un pirate de l'espace dont la tête est mise à prix par la coalition Gaia. Nom de code : S00999._

_**Chapitre 1**_

La dernière bataille contre la Coalition Gaia avait pris fin depuis plusieurs semaines. La vérité sur le désastre qui avait frappé la Terre avait été révélée à tout le système solaire, puis s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. La nouvelle se répercutait de galaxie en galaxie tel un écho jusqu'aux plus profonds confins de l'espace infini.

Des hommes retrouvaient une lueur d'espoir, non pas pour eux, mais pour leurs enfants : l'espoir fou que la Terre leur survivre et qu'ils puissent un jour la voir et y vivre. D'autres le perdaient encore plus, cet espoir de pouvoir un jour fouler l'herbe verte de la planète Terre, de respirer son air pur et de boire son eau.. Ainsi, l'Univers sombrait de nouveau, entraîné par la folie des hommes, la folie de certains à vouloir s'opposer à la coalition Gaia et leur faire payer tous ses mensonges, la folie des autres à vouloir les rejoindre pour être les premiers à pouvoir approcher la Terre lorsqu'elle se serait régénérée.

Ainsi, l'âge d'or des vaisseaux et voyages spatiaux commençait à renaître, sous le regard attentif d'Harlock et de ses quarante membres d'équipage.

L'Arcadia naviguait dans les eaux sombres de l'Univers. Proxima Centauri, une naine rouge, brillait à bâbord. A tribord, Rigel Kentaurus les cachait dans son ombre. La lumière de Rigil Kentaurus, la naine jaune ne leur parvenait pas au milieu d'Alpha Centauri, cette petite galaxie composée de seulement trois étoiles. Cet endroit près du système solaire était un refuge idéal : inhabité, aucun vaisseau de la coalition, aucun satellite ni radar. Il semblait avoir été oublié, puisqu'aucune de ses étoiles n'était habitée, et l'Arcadia stationnait ici pour que tous puissent soigner leurs blessures, sans risquer un nouvel affrontement.

Et pourtant, il faudrait bientôt retourner à la civilisation : les réserves diminuaient à vue d'oeil, les médicaments et tout ce qui composait l'importante infirmerie du vaisseau étaient presque tous utilisés, les placards vides et l'ambiance à bord du vaisseau était lourde. La plupart des membres de l'équipage à bout de nerfs, trouvaient la moindre excuse pour se chamailler et les disputes éclataient dans les couloirs, de plus en plus fortes.

La porte mécanique s'ouvrit sur le pont, laissant entrer une pâle lueur verte provenant du couloir, puis se referma, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans une obscurité rougeâtre. La femme s'avança vers le grand fauteuil de capitaine, où ledit capitaine regardait droit devant lui, par-delà les vitres de l'Arcadia. Il ne cilla pas lorsque la blonde rompit le silence ambiant.

- Capitaine. Nous devrions atterrir : les vivres et médicaments viennent à manquer, et l'équipage à besoin d'une pause, après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Harlock ne bougea pas durant plusieurs minutes et Kei attendit patiemment son ordre, qui vint finalement d'une voix grave et posée.

- Très bien.

Pour accompagner ses dires, le capitaine se leva jusqu'à la barre, tandis que Kei prenait place devant sa console de navigation.

- Allons sur Gallina, nous y trouverons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, et nous pourrons voir comment les choses évoluent là-bas.

Kei pianota sur son écran de contrôle en acquiesçant. Plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent sur le pont, et la proue de l'Arcadia baigna bientôt dans la lumière de Rigil Kentaurus.

- Coordonnées de Gallina mémorisées. Tous les systèmes de l'Arcadia sont au vert. Dois-je appeler Yattaran et passer dans l'hyper-espace, Capitaine ?

- Non, mettons d'abord un peu plus de distance entre nous et Gaia, avant d'enclencher l'hyper-espace. Je te laisse prévenir les autres de notre destination.

- A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Le silence retomba. Depuis que la vérité sur la Terre avait éclaté, les discussions s'étaient faites plus rares et plus timides avec Harlock : sans doute fallait-il encore le temps à tous d'encaisser la vérité sur la Terre, de l'accepter dans sa totalité et de se reprendre.

Depuis que l'Arcadia s'était mis à bouger, les habituels du pont étaient entrés un à un, intrigués par ce mouvement soudain et sans annonce. Yattaran entra le premier, sautant vigoureusement sur son siège. Yama et Miimé entrèrent ensuite : le premier se tint debout à côté du fauteuil du capitaine que n'avait pas encore rejoint Harlock, tandis que Miimé avant de quelques pas supplémentaires, jusqu'à être en retrait d'Harlock. Machi pénétra à son tour et, tout comme la lumière revenait dans la pièce et sur tout le vaisseau, de légers sourires apparurent à la commissure des lèvres de chaque membre de l'équipage, les disputes cessèrent dans les couloirs.

Kei tourna son visage souriant vers Harlock, Yattaran s'étira à en faire craquer les os de ses bras, Yama avança finalement à la même hauteur que Miimé qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du Capitain. Comme si les sourires de ses compagnons étaient devenus communicatifs, un léger illumina à son tour son visage une seconde à peine. Il ferma son oeil, caché derrière ses longues mèches indisciplinées, et annonça finalement lui-même leur prochaine destination. L'Arcadia disparut alors complètement d'Alpha Centauri.

Gallina, quatrième planète du système Hakuchû. Avec deux autres planètes, Véga et Altaïr, elles forment ce que les gens appellent "le triangle d'été" : trois planètes où il fait très chaud. Les températures montent jusqu'à 40° la journée, et ne diminuent qu'à 30° la nuit. Très humides, ces trois planètes sont utilisées comme des terres agricoles. Rares sont les personnes capables de vivre dans de telles conditions, mais celles qui le peuvent font commerce avec les planètes avoisinantes et ne rechignent jamais à vendre aux vaisseaux de passage, arborant ou non la tête de mort.

A l'arrivée du vaisseau, les chuchotements grondèrent mais personne n'osa s'approcher. La plupart des maisons fermèrent leurs portes et volets et les rares enfants qui habitaient cette planète étaient contraints de rester à l'intérieur avec leur mère, en attendant que les rues soient redevenues "plus sûres" pour eux.

Discrets et pas très tape à l'oeil, Masu et Machi s'occupaient de marchander avec différents commerçants afin de remplir les réserves de l'Arcadia, sous l'oeil attentif de Kei.

Yama accompagnait le docteur Zéro et Mii pour trouver les officines, rares sur cette planète : il leur fallait au moins parer au plus urgent en attendant de trouver mieux sur une autre étoile. Yama leva les yeux vers le ciel, et plissa une paupière : la chaleur ambiante couplée à l'humidité rendait l'air trouble, tout comme chaque paysage qu'il regardait autour de lui. Pour l'instant, la coalition n'avait envoyé personne à leur poursuite, ils prenaient sans doute le temps de réparer les dommages causés par la récente bataille et pansait eux aussi leurs blessures. La prime sur la tête d'Harlock n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis lors, et maintenant Yattaran, Kei et lui-même avaient aussi droit à un avis de recherche avec une belle prime à la clé, moins élevée que leur capitaine, mais tout de même... Enfin, pour le moment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter : les avis de recherches voyageaient vite, mais en si peu de temps, elles n'avaient pas dû atteindre cette planète marchande, et tous semblaient plus adeptes du "courage, fuyons !" que du "courage, attaquons !"

En plein centre de la ville où l'équipage s'était posé, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées buvaient un verre de Bourbon rouge, sur une petite table dans un coin sombre du pub. Il y avait des hommes qui semblaient déjà bien avinés -c'était une chose immuable sur chaque planète-, d'autres plus lucides ne venaient là que pour se réconforter après une dure journée de travail. Mais aujourd'hui, on ne voyait aucune femme venir chercher son mari et le ramener chez lui en le tirant par l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas non plus de grandes effusions de rires et, à l'image des temps actuels, le saloon était bien triste, les hommes avaient l'alcool triste et le patron essuyait son verre, morose.

La porte du pub grinça, laissant entrer un homme à la carrure impressionnante, puis les deux battants se refermèrent en plusieurs coups. Le patron lui servit un verre de Scotch accompagné de trois glaçons, qu'il but d'une seule traite. On lui servit un deuxième verre qu'il descendit de la même manière que le premier. Son poing s'abattit sur le comptoir. Les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent et le silence qui régnait alors dans le pub prit fin. L'homme inspira bruyamment, et se mit à jurer, fort, pour que tous l'entendent.

- C'que j'aime pas c't'ambiance ! Allez, remuez-vous un peu ! Qu'la Terre soit ou pas dans c't'état, ça change pas grand-chose pour l'instant ! T'façons à cause de c'te fichue Coalition, on avait pas le droit d'y aller ! On n'a plus qu'à bosser dur en attendant not' heure et celle de nos gosses ! Et c'pas eux qui iront vivre là-bas en premier, c'nous ! Sauf si vous restez des loques comme ça !

L'homme fit claquer pour la troisième fois son verre sur le bar tandis que les glaçons étaient déjà presque tous fondus.

Il rehaussa son sac sur son épaule à l'impressionnante musculature, et quitta le bar. Certains hommes restèrent avachis sur leur table, à peine réveillés par les mots de l'homme. D'autres s'étaient relevés intrigués et regardaient maintenant leur verre d'un oeil mauvais.

L'une des deux silhouettes encapuchonnées sourit et releva son visage fin vers son compagnon.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. L'espoir renaît dans certains coeurs. Tant que des hommes seront prêts à se battre pour leur planète et pour leur avenir, la race humaine perdurera. Laisse-leur le temps.

Harlock hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à Miimé, le barman soupira en servant un verre à une table. L'homme qui s'y trouvait se lamenta à voix haute.

- Il en a de bonnes lui ! "Cette fichue Coalition" au moins, nous laissait l'espoir que la Terre était vivante ! Il lui faudra combien d'année, hein ?! Ça fait déjà cent ans qu'à cause de "ce fichu pirate" elle est comme ça ! Dans cent autres années, on aura peut-être un arbuste qui y poussera ?!

Un autre homme lui coupa la parole et haussa le ton à son tour, puis un autre. Plus aucun n'était avachi sur sa table, et tous y allaient de leur réflexion, de leur idée sur le coupable de toute cette horreur. Mais personne, à part Harlock et Miimé ne connaissait plus la vérité qu'eux. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de se mêler de cette dispute de comptoir qui éclatait à côté d'eux. Les hommes auraient toujours besoin d'un coupable pour se sentir mieux, que ce soit le pirate ou la Coalition Gaia.

Une table se fracassa alors, et sans prévenir, la terre se mit à trembler. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort. Les verres alignés sur l'étagère se fracassèrent au sol un à un, la bouteille de Scotch sur le comptoir subit le même sort et tous se réfugièrent sous les tables. Les murs tremblaient, les ampoules qui crépitaient ne furent bientôt plus que la seule source de lumière : le ciel s'était obscurci en quelques secondes. A l'extérieur, on entendait des cris de terreur et chaque membre de l'Arcadia, où qu'il soit en ville, s'était précipité à l'extérieur pour regarder le ciel et s'était mis en route vers le vaisseau à la course.

- Yattaran ! Yattaran, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !

Le lieutenant du vaisseau qui était resté à bord, recevait tous les appels de l'équipage en salle de commandes. Il ne brancha la communication qu'avec les officiers principaux -et le capitaine- tandis qu'il regardait les appareils s'emballer.

- Aucune idée, Capitaine ! Tous les appareils s'emballent, les radars ont capté une flotte de vaisseaux non identifiée, mais ils ont disparu aussitôt de l'écran. Les rapports indiquent également une concentration d'énergie anormale à l'autre bout de la galaxie et-

Kei qui était la plus près du vaisseau, entra sur le pont et regarda ses propres moniteurs de navigation.

- Capitaine ! Les données indiquent que la planète est en mouvement. Pas seulement celle où nous nous trouvons, mais toutes les autres. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le même point. L'endroit exact est..

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en lisant les coordonnées où la plus forte accumulation d'énergie se produisait. Il fallut plusieurs appels à son encontre, pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

- L'endroit exact est sur la planète la plus éloignée d'ici.. Là où nous avons placé une des quatre-vingt-dix-neuf bombes. La planète elle-même est en train d'imploser.

- Son champ gravitationnel est en augmentation exponentielle, reprit Yattaran. D'après mes calculs, s'il continue, nous serons absorbés dans exactement dix minutes et quarante-six secondes. Mais bon, on sera morts avant : dans six minutes et dix seconde, toute matière sera chauffée à des températures qu'on ne pourra pas supporter. Je propose de mettre les voiles... maintenant !

Harlock et Miimé venaient de rentrer dans l'Arcadia. Yama et Zéro n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de ce dernier, quand le garçon parla à son tour dans leur système de communication.

- Capitaine ! Et tous ces gens ?! On ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça !

- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde Yama ! _lui répondit Kei elle-même. _

- Elle a raison Yama, on a à peine le temps de sauver nos propres fesses, alors une planète entière ! Grimpez et je ferme derrière vous, vous êtes les derniers !

Le docteur Zéro agrippa le poignet du garçon pour lui faire franchir les derniers pas qui les séparaient du vaisseau. La porte se referma derrière eux, alors qu'il voyait des hommes au loin, courir vers l'Arcadia dans l'espoir d'y trouver refuge.

Son poing se serra, alors que la voix du capitaine lui parvint à travers son oreillette.

- Yama, rejoint le canon principal, maintenant. Tu as.

- Une minute et cinquante-cinq secondes exactement,_ précisa Yattaran, le meilleur mathématicien de son temps._

- Pour y aller, et tirer au milieu du trou noir avec l'accélérateur de particules pour le refermer. Yattaran l'a déjà mis en charge. C'est ton seul espoir de sauver ces planètes.

- Et si tu rates, on se tire aussitôt d'ici. Il nous restera à peine plus d'une minute. Allez, décolle qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

- Je suis déjà au niveau du deuxième canon. J'y serai à temps. T'as intérêt à ce que le canon soit prêt !

- Eh. Quel sale gosse.

Harlock esquissa un rictus, masqué par le cri de l'oiseau. L'Arcadia s'était déjà envolé hors de l'atmosphère de Gallina, les réacteurs étaient prêts à être lancés à pleine puissance pour échapper à l'attraction du trou noir, tandis que le canon principal, chargé à la seconde près, se pointait vers son plein centre.

- C'est quand tu veux pour tirer Yama ! On attend plus que toi !

Aucune réponse ne parvint au pont principal, mais le canon modifia à peine sa trajectoire de quelques degrés avant de tirer. Le rayon bleu luminescent traversa toute la galaxie sans toucher une seule planète. Il éclaira leur ciel, et toutes les personnes levèrent leur visage pour le regarder, sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait : la fin, ou leur survie.

Le tir vrilla à l'approche du trou noir, se sépara en plusieurs faisceaux lumineux, plus petits que le tir principal, qui s'enroulèrent autour de l'excavation pour le recouvrir entièrement.

- Le champ gravitationnel a arrêté sa progression Capitaine ! _s'exclama le lieutenant._

- Sa masse a cessé de croître, et est même en légère diminution, _ajouta Kei. _

Dans la tour principal, Yama soupira de soulagement, en relâchant la manette de tir et abaissant le viseur. Les planètes avaient été sorties de leur orbite initiale, mais au moins, elles étaient toujours intactes, éloignées de quelques kilomètres de leur soleil. Finalement, ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose pour eux : il ferait moins chaud dans ce "triangle d'été" et la vie serait moins difficile.. non ? Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

La voix du Capitaine le sortit de ses observations, et il suivit son ordre de les rejoindre sur la passerelle. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, tous étaient affairés à leurs analyses et chiffres, mais aucun ne manqua de lui adresser un regard et un signe affirmatif du visage.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, avec des remarques et analyses sur leurs chiffres, sur les conséquences qu'il y aurait sur les planètes, lorsque Yattaran réajusta ses lunettes et vérifia de nouveau les données qui s'imprimaient à côté de lui.

- Je crois que l'Arcadia en a pris un coup. Il me dit qu'il y a un vaisseau au beau milieu de la zone où se trouvait le trou noir.

Kei lança le radar, qui à son tour, détecta un vaisseau qui paraissait à l'abandon.

- Lancez l'analyse spectrale,_ ordonna Harlock._

- Analyse spectrale enclenchée Capitaine. Résultats sur l'écran principal dans quelques secondes.

L'écran principal s'abaissa. De noir il passa au vert chrome, et de légères oscillations orange apparurent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Miimé répondit à Yama, sans détourner le visage de l'écran principal.

- Les lignes orangées attestent qu'une forme de vie est présente sur le vaisseau. Linéaire, c'est une forme de vie organique mais passive : une plante par exemple. Dès qu'il y a de légères oscillations, cela veut dire que la forme de vie est active : un animal ou un humain entre autres. Mais les oscillations sont très faibles ici...Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vie à bord de ce vaisseau.

- Que fait-on Capitaine ?_ interrogea Kei. _

Tous les regards se tournèrent Harlock qui ne répondit pas de suite, attendant le dernier rapport de son lieutenant.

- Il n'y a plus aucun risque visible, ni aucune trace du trou noir. Aucun champ magnétique ni résidu. A moins qu'il se rouvre sans prévenir, nous ne risquons rien, Capitaine.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons voir. Accostez le vaisseau et préparez-vous. Kei avec moi. Yama, tu prends la barre, et vous nous faites parvenir toutes les nouvelles données.

L'équipage acquiesça. Harlock et Kei quittèrent le pont, tandis que Miimé prenait la place de Kei, et Yama celle d'Harlock à la barre.

L'Arcadia approcha cet étrange vaisseau éteint, bien plus petit que lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Kei avait revêtu sa tenue intégrale de combat. Avec cette armure, personne ne pouvait deviner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une machine à part entière. Son efficacité avait déjà été prouvée maintes fois durant leurs précédents abordages, et il était impensable de penser à en faire un nouveau sans la revêtir au préalable, même si le vaisseau semblait vide. Enfin, cette armure ne semblait pas être faite pour le capitaine qui attendait déjà à côté du tube d'arrimage, écoutant les derniers rapports de Yattaran dans la radio.

- Le vaisseau ne mesure même pas 400 mètres, à peine plus long que la hauteur de l'Arcadia. Il possède deux canons à 360°, deux canons laser à l'avant, et des triples lasers : deux de chaque côté de la carlingue. La porte du hangar des vaisseaux de combat semble se faire au-dessous du vaisseau, mais dans son centre, et la passerelle de commandement semble également être le petit bâtiment du dessous. D'ailleurs, la forme de vie détectée par nos radars provient de cet endroit. Rien à signaler dans le bâtiment principal, si ce n'est que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment un vaisseau de cette envergure ne peut avoir qu'une seule "personne" à bord : soit tous les autres sont morts depuis longtemps et que nos radars ne les détectent pas, soit..

- "Soit", Yattaran ?

- Soit, je ne veux même pas y penser !

Lorsque le récepteur de la radio se tut après un frisson à voix haute de l'homme, Kei désactiva le casque de son armure et s'arrêta à hauteur d'Harlock, juste devant le sas d'arrimage.

- Tout est bon là-haut ? Yama ?

- Encore deux petites secondes, je vous accroche en douceur. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais le vaisseau arbore le même crâne que l'Arcadia, sur son blindage.. A l'avant et sur la tranche. Mais son drapeau est rouge sang et pas noir. Vous ne le connaissez pas, capitaine ?

Le silence lui répondit dans un premier temps, mais ce fut Miimé qui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Depuis que je navigue avec Harlock, j'ai vu ce même crane sur d'autres vaisseaux : les trois autres Death Shadows, durant la Guerre du Retour. Ils ont tous été détruits, seul l'Arcadia arbore encore cet emblème à travers l'espace. Ces trois vaisseaux mis à part, les fous qui ont hissé ce drapeau noir en quête d'un futile espoir sont morts aujourd'hui.

Yama acquiesça aux paroles de Miimé, qui n'auraient pu être plus claires. Afficher et porter avec fierté l'emblème des pirates, le même emblème qu'Harlock, la légende, n'était que pure folie. Lorsque l'on savait ce qu'il représentait et le poids qu'il fallait alors endosser, il fallait être prêt à en payer le prix et affronter les ennemis qui se dessinaient sur son chemin. On ne portait pas le crâne impunément : il fallait en être digne.

En ouvrant le sas qui menait à cet étrange vaisseau, Yama enclencha la transmission de nouveau.

- C'est bon, l'Arcadia est stabilisé, et l'autre vaisseau ne devrait pas non plus bouger. Vous arriverez dans le hangar : juste à côté du bâtiment qui semble servir de passerelle de commandement. Je ne peux pas vous faire arriver directement à l'intérieur, Yattaran pense que l'impact serait trop rude pour eux, et trop risqué. Vous devriez avoir des vaisseaux chasseurs dans le hangar avec un peu de chance si vous devez partir en urgence. Faites attention.

Le léger rire de Kei se répandit dans les haut-parleurs de la passerelle.

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Surveille plutôt ce qui nous entoure et préviens-nous au moindre signe de la flotte que Yattaran a aperçue tout à l'heure.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit en spirale, et les deux humains s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre. Les claquements de leurs pas résonnaient à travers ce long tube vide, et les doigts de Kei se resserrèrent sur la crosse de son arme à plusieurs reprises.

Être avec le capitaine pour une mission de ce genre avait quelque chose de rassurant bien sûr, c'était comme si on devenait invincible, indestructible, comme si rien ne pouvait plus nous arrêter. On se sentait fort avec Harlock à ses côtés, car "personne" n'osait l'attaquer de front. Et pourtant, Kei comme chaque membre de l'équipage, savait que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Si elle baissait sa garde, elle pouvait les mettre en danger, eux deux comme tout le reste de l'équipage. C'était une chose qu'elle avait très bien appris après toutes ces années à naviguer aux côtés du pirate, et depuis les derniers évènements survenus sur Terre, il fallait maintenant redoubler de vigilance.

Le hangar était vaste, mais relativement vide. Le sol, comme les murs et le plafond, étaient recouverts de plaques de métal, si bien coulées les unes aux autres que le travail ne semblait pas avoir été fait par des mains humaines.

La supposition de Yama de les faire emprunter un chasseur si cela tournait mal était assez compromise. Il n'y en avait qu'un dans toute la pièce, et ce n'était pas certain qu'il soit en état de voler : il n'était pas à sa place et semblait avoir été abîmé sous les chocs. De plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en voyait un de la sorte : piloter un vaisseau-chasseur inconnu était risqué, mais pas impossible..

Bien, il ne restait donc plus qu'à tout faire pour que leur mission se passe sans ennui et qu'ils puissent sortir par le même sas que par lequel ils étaient entrés.

Il y avait deux grandes portes : l'une qui menait à la poupe du vaisseau, l'autre à la proue. Harlock se dirigea vers celle menant à l'avant du vaisseau : elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir d'elle-même, et l'écran de sécurité comme les boutons d'accès demeuraient inexorablement éteints. Kei s'y tenta à son tour, mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat que son capitaine.

- Yattaran. Est-ce que tu peux rentrer dans l'ordinateur central de ce vaisseau pour nous ouvrir les portes ?  
- Négatif, capitaine. J'ai déjà essayé, mais ça n'a rien donné. L'ordinateur central est imperméable à toutes mes attaques, et je ne trouve aucune faille à exploiter.  
- Ne me dis pas que l'ordinateur central d'un vaisseau est plus sécurisé que celui de la coalition ? ironisa Kei. On ne va pas retourner à l'Arcadia comme ça, après avoir seulement visité le hangar.

Une lumière rouge s'alluma soudain sur le panneau de contrôle. L'écran grésilla, puis des colonnes et colonnes de chiffres binaires verts défilèrent sur ce dernier.

- Yattaran, t'as enfin réussi à rentrer ? Tu vois c'était pas difficile !  
- C'est pas moi Kei, répondit Yattaran, pourtant toujours occupé à forcer l'entrée de l'ordinateur principal du vaisseau.

Dans un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit devant Harlock et Kei. Le bouton d'ouverture était passé du rouge au vert et les zéros et uns avaient cessé de défiler sur l'écran. Seul le nom "Kei Yuki - Arcadia" était maintenant affiché en vert, avec une mention en dessous : "Accès autorisé".

Les sourcils froncés et les regards graves, les deux explorateurs s'emboîtèrent le pas pour avancer dans le nouveau couloir qui s'étendait devant eux. C'était peut-être -sans doute- un piège, mais un pirate ne reculait jamais devant le danger.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant une nouvelle porte automatique, qui s'ouvrit à leur approche.

Devant eux, ce qui semblait être une passerelle de pilotage était pourtant épurée. Il n'y avait pas de grosses machines ni de postes de commande comme sur l'Arcadia. Harlock avança de plusieurs pas pour aller au milieu de la pièce, sur le petit promontoire où trônait un grand fauteuil très semblable au sien : tissu rouge orné d'une grande tête de mort posée sur deux grand os. L'emblème de l'Arcadia.. Un mètre tout au plus devant le fauteuil et après une petite estrade, il y avait un projecteur d'hologrammes éteint.

Tout comme dans l'Arcadia, on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé à travers de grandes vitres, mais celles-ci formaient deux yeux et un nez : un dessin du crâne de mort. De nombreux autres écrans et boutons prenaient place sur le reste des murs. Un seul scintillait difficilement, et un cliquetis de porte leur fit tourner la tête vers le fond de la pièce.

Au fond à gauche, à quelques mètres de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, il y en avait une autre, entrouverte, d'où filtrait une pâle lueur dorée. Gardant les mains serrées sur son arme, Kei s'en approcha à pas prudents, mais ce fut Harlock qui y entra en premier, laissant sa lieutenant couvrir ses arrières.

La pièce circulaire était sens dessus dessous : tout ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères était étalé à terre. Sur les murs, il y avait encore nombre de boutons et écrans. Au milieu se trouvait un grand réceptacle de immatériel en forme d'oeuf, rempli d'un liquide doré qui scintillait, et où de multiples bulles d'oxygène flottaient. Il n'y avait aucune paroi pour contenir le liquide qui ne semblait pourtant pas s'évaporer ou goutter à terre. Les deux socles, un au sol et l'autre au plafond, semblaient contenir cette eau dorée dans une sphère parfaite.

Après s'être assurée à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre dans la salle principale, Kei entra à son tour dans celle où était son capitaine. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle relâcha sa vigilance quelques secondes à peine avant de pointer son arme sur la sphère d'eau, ou plutôt, sur la personne qui y était immergée.

- Baisse ton arme, Kei. Elle ne représente aucun danger pour le moment.

Le lieutenant de l'Arcadia opina de la tête, et baissa son arme sans pour autant la lâcher ni quitter du regard la femme dans la bulle d'eau.

Inspectant dans la pièce, le regard d'Harlock se posa sur une crosse d'arme, frappée d'un crâne de mort, qui dépassait de dessous une étoffe de tissu épais. Il la prit et ses sourcils se froncèrent, soucieux, tandis que Kei arrivait à ses côtés.

- Il ressemble beaucoup au votre, Capitaine.  
- Mais il semble différent, et pas que par sa couleur.

Harlock garda l'arme sur lui, en l'accrochant à sa ceinture, puis s'approcha de nouveau de la bulle d'eau. Sa main effleura le liquide à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne se produisit. Il n'y eut aucune réaction ni de ce dernier, ni du vaisseau ni de la femme aux yeux clos qui s'y trouvait.

- Yama ?

Le récepteur dans la salle de commandement s'alluma, et le garçon hocha la tête, comme si Harlock se trouvait devant lui.

- Capitaine ?  
- Nous amenons une blessée à bord, préviens le Docteur Zéro. Demande à quelques-uns de nos hommes de se préparer pour explorer le reste du vaisseau dès notre retour. Kei en prendra le commandement.  
- Compris.

La lumière du récepteur radio s'éteignit tandis que Yama appelait déjà le docteur à l'infirmerie pour l'informer, et lui donner ses premiers ordres de futur capitaine.

A travers la radio générale, sa voix se répandit en écho dans les couloirs et différentes pièces du vaisseau. Il ordonna à un groupe de cinq hommes nommés de revêtir leurs armures de combat et d'attendre le capitaine dans le hangar. Deux autres étaient demandés pour escorter le docteur Zéro et garder l'infirmerie. Il était peut-être trop prudent, mais personne ne savait ce qu'était ce vaisseau ni qui était cette personne blessée.

Lorsque Kei et Harlock réapparurent à l'entrée du sas d'arrimage, les cinq hommes choisis par Yama pour l'exploration attendaient, prêts à partir, armés.

Le docteur Zéro poussait déjà le brancard vers l'inconnue toujours inconsciente dans les bras du capitaine et enveloppée dans une grande cape noire.

- Haaa ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? Vous n'auriez pas tiré sur une jeune fille sans défense quand même Capitaine ?

Harlock ne lui répondit pas, et la déposa sur le brancard blanc. La cape ne bougea pas de ses épaules, mais quelques gouttes d'eau, brillantes, gouttèrent au sol.

- Allons-y messieurs ! lança Kei. Un vaisseau entier nous attend. Le Capitaine refuse qu'on se serve pour le moment, mais fouillons-le pour être certains qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un vaisseau abandonné maintenant.

Les cinq hommes opinèrent de la tête -les armures grincèrent- et le nouveau groupe de six personnes disparut dans le sas. Harlock s'étonna de voir deux autres hommes armés rester auprès du docteur Zéro, qui regardait déjà les brûlures aux jambes non-couvertes de sa nouvelle patiente.

- Aaaah ça ? Yama leur a demandé de surveiller au cas où ce soit un piège tendu par la coalition pour nous infiltrer. Il prend son nouveau statut très à cœur on dirait.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête, et se détourna des hommes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, soigne la pour le moment. Elle était dans un liquide doré et elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis. Je ne pense pas que tu risques grand-chose, mais soit quand même prudent.

Le docteur accepta sa nouvelle patiente et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Les deux hommes chargés de la protection du docteur Zéro se séparèrent. L'un resta avec lui à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et l'autre garda la porte à l'extérieur.

Fûma, le garde qui était resté dans le couloir entendit un cri quelques secondes à peine après avoir fermé la porte. Il y entra en panique, activant sa radio vers le poste de commandement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand dans le silence de l'infirmerie, son arme pointée s'abaissa et la main qui tenait l'émetteur de sa radio relâcha finalement le bouton.

Sur le pont de commandement, Yama avait vu l'appel, mais malgré ses appels, la communication était restée muette de l'autre côté. Une main sur son arme, il était prêt à s'y diriger avec Yattaran lorsque finalement, la voix de Fûma ranima la fréquence de communication.

- Tout va bien. Désolé. Rien à signaler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait encore murmurer dans la radio plusieurs fois le même mot "nue"...

Les deux garçons sur la passerelle se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, et reprirent leur poste. Yattaran analysait les données fournies par l'ordinateur, tandis que Yama guidait les équipes d'exploration à travers les radars de l'Arcadia, tout en prenant régulièrement des nouvelles du docteur.

Harlock entra au même moment, et se dirigea vers Miimé, toujours postée à la place habituelle de Kei. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Un seul regard et sans avoir besoin d'une seule parole, la Nibelungen se leva et ils quittèrent la salle sans se justifier ni donner aucun autre ordre.

_**Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre 1**_

**Captain Eddy & IloveHarlock** : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encouragements. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'elle est lue et qu'on attend la suite ^^  
**Aerandir Linaewen** (faut que je prenne lequel pour écrire plus vite ? Linaewen?) : Merci pour ta review constructive. Faudra que je me relise pour trouver les quelques oublis alors, j'avais pourtant fait attention. (ceci dit, j'ai mis 99 bombes, et en retournant voir le film au ciné, en fait, les 100 sont posées, et ça fait tiquer personne alors.. ^^) En tous cas, je ne prétend pas tout connaître de toutes les oeuvres de Matsumoto, donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des "bugs" et en même temps vu que c'est un monde totalement à part de ce qu'on connaissait jusqu'à maintenant.. (et même Matsumoto met des pièges dans ses oeuvres alors hein..) MErci ne tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Dans la grande pièce sombre, éclairée de quelques bougies, Harlock était assis dans un large fauteuil à coussinets rouges. Les dorures représentaient des arabesques compliquées, et à son sommet, un crâne de mort attestait que cette pièce appartenait au capitaine de l'Arcadia.

Sur l'accotoir droit, Miimé s'était assise pour être plus proche des sources de lumière de la pièce. Le silence régnait depuis de longues minutes, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la passerelle de commandement en réalité.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Miimé ?

La Nibelungen tournait l'arme entre ses mains sans répondre pour le moment à Harlock. Il était indéniable que cette arme était parfaite et ressemblait en beaucoup de points à celle du capitaine.

Seulement, l'énergie à l'intérieur du Cosmo Dragoon d'Harlock était de la matière noire. Une infime quantité qu'avait réussi à synthétiser Tôchiro et à l'y insérer, en faisant d'elle l'arme de poing la plus puissante de l'univers. Cette arme ne répondait qu'à trois personnes : Tôchiro lui-même de son vivant, Harlock pour qui l'arme avait été créée et Miimé qui contrôlait la matière noire. Lorsque celle-ci avait fusionné avec le Death Shadow pour créer l'Arcadia, le Cosmo Dragoon avait encore plus gagné en puissance et il semblait battre à l'unisson avec le vaisseau et Harlock lui-même.

Ce nouveau Cosmo Dragoon n'avait aucune matière noire en lui, et l'énergie qui vivait à l'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Miimé avait pu ressentir jusque-là.

- Il faudra attendre son réveil pour avoir des explications détaillées. Mais cette arme semble aussi puissante que la tienne avant qu'elle ne fusionne avec l'Arcadia : un mélange de concentré d'énergie électromagnétique, de plasma et d'une autre puissance que je ne peux définir pour le moment.

Harlock acquiesça en reprenant l'arme que Miimé lui rendait. Il la tourna entre ses doigts à son tour, et son regard s'abaissa sur le numéro de série de l'arme : "1.25.2979 - PAT N°002." La même inscription que la sienne, à l'exception du numéro de série. La sienne était marquée 999, un chiffre qu'affectionnait particulièrement Tôchiro. Pourtant, il était impossible que la personne ayant fabriqué cette arme soit son vieil ami, il s'en serait souvenu sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il n'avait eu le temps que de faire la sienne, son "arme parfaite" comme il l'appelait, et était décédé avant de pouvoir en fabriquer une autre. Était-il possible que quelqu'un d'autre dans l'univers ait pu fabriquer quelque chose d'aussi semblable à la courbe près ? La même finition, apposant la même signature… Cette arme avait été faite par Tôchiro, il l'aurait juré.

Sans un mot de plus, le capitaine de l'Arcadia se leva de la grande table de ses appartements et quitta la pièce. Son ombre flirta dans les couloirs du vaisseau, jusqu'à la salle de l'ordinateur principal : une grande pièce fermée, avec une multitude de câbles qui reliaient les murs à l'ordinateur géant qui s'activa encore plus à son arrivée. Les lumières rouges s'agitèrent devant Harlock, et de légers bruits mécaniques s'élevèrent.

L'ordinateur, ou plutôt Tôchiro, semblait survolté. Tous les écrans et boutons qui composaient cet immense pilier central clignotaient et offraient un ballet féerique, tous les bips sonores et les données qui défilaient offraient une mélodie agitée, comme s'il pensait à trop de choses simultanément, qu'il essayait de traiter trop de données sans plus savoir dans quel ordre les traiter.

Après quelques secondes que n'importe qui aurait pris comme un silence, Harlock ouvrit les lèvres pour parler à l'ordinateur.

- Tu dis que ce vaisseau vient d'ailleurs ? D'où ?

Quelques nouvelles secondes où aucune voix ne lui répondit, mais où l'ordinateur continua d'émettre sa mélodie.

- Je te laisse faire tes recherches alors. Il a reconnu et autorisé Kei à entrer, dans le hangar. Son nom et celui de l'Arcadia se sont affichés lorsque Yattaran lui a parlé.

Harlock prit dans ses mains les deux Cosmo Dragoon qu'il présenta à Tôchiro. Les écrans circulaires du pilier passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant que le capitaine ne les range dans ses ceintures.

- Toi aussi, tu jurerais que c'est ton oeuvre... Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

Harlock ne demanda pas à Tôchiro s'il connaissait la personne soignée à l'infirmerie. Vu son jeune âge, il était impossible qu'il l'ait connue de son vivant, et s'il l'avait rencontré à bord de l'Arcadia, lui-même s'en serait souvenu. Pourtant, cette jeune femme qui ne lui disait absolument rien lui semblait familière.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que toute l'équipe, partie en éclaireur à bord de l'étrange vaisseau inconnu, remit les pieds à bord de l'Arcadia.

Entre temps, Yattaran et Yama avaient fixé les deux vaisseaux l'un à l'autre pour ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, exposés au beau milieu de planètes habitées. La Coalition devait avoir des bases militaires aux alentours, et leur présence avait déjà dû être rapportée aux plus hautes autorités. Ils ne fuyaient généralement pas la confrontation, mais la priorité du capitaine semblait être toute autre pour le moment, et il préférait ne pas avoir à gérer d'attaque ennemie avant d'avoir trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire.

L'Arcadia, en pilote automatique, était donc en vitesse de croisière dans l'espace. Deux officiers étaient restés sur le pont principal, tandis que tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés dans le hangar.

Yattaran avait fait l'appel des troupes pour la forme, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien à noter de particulier durant l'expédition, ce fut très rapide et effectué sur un ton léger et amusé. Les membres d'équipage retiraient leurs armures intégrales en se tapant sur les épaules, tandis que Kei faisait son rapport au capitaine.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et retirait à son tour son armure, Yattaran ouvrit un grand sac que la jeune femme avait ramené avec elle.

- Tu en as profité pour faire du shopping ? C'est quoi ces fringues ?

- Je les ai prises au cas où. Cette fille à l'infirmerie est peut-être une ennemie, c'est peut-être un piège. Mais que ça en soit un ou non, il lui faut bien des vêtements. Ne pensez même pas à y entrer sinon.

Le cormoran noir vola dans le hangar au même instant, se perchant sur l'épaule de Yama, accroupi à côté de Yattaran. Il cria plusieurs fois et son long bec jaune plongea dans le sac, pour en ressortir un vieux chapeau marron, troué et rapiécé par le temps. Il s'envola alors de nouveau pour rejoindre cette fois l'épaule d'Harlock. Il lui lâcha son butin dans les mains en levant la tête, et criant.

- Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût que ça, Kei, ironisa Yattaran. Rapporter des vêtements comme ça m'étonne de toi.

Un simple "Tch" lui répondit alors que les cheveux blonds de la lieutenant volaient pour se remettre en place. Elle rejoignit les deux garçons pour leur prendre le sac des mains.

- Ne pense même pas lui apporter toi-même pour aller te rincer l'oeil, Yattaran !

Yama lança un sourire amusé à son ami, et emboîta le pas à Kei en haussant les épaules.

- Allons-y. Il va bien falloir l'interroger.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas, qu'il avait l'index de la blonde sur le torse, enfoncé dans sa veste. Il haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard. Elle le martela à plusieurs reprises pour appuyer chacune de ses paroles.

- Toi non plus, tu ne rentres pas avant que je l'ai décidé ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre sur ce vaisseau !

Kei partit donc seule dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'Arcadia, laissant tous les hommes du hangar muets. L'information sous-entendue par la blonde mit du temps pour arriver au cerveau de chacun, et des murmures finirent par s'élever parmi les rangs tandis que tous rangeaient leurs armures intégrales, prêtes à être enfilées pour le prochain abordage.

Harlock se retourna, gardant le large chapeau que l'oiseau lui avait rapporté dans sa main. Sa cape vola dans la pièce, et avant de la quitter, il adressa quelques mots à ses subordonnés.

- Yama. Tu t'occuperas de la "prisonnière" quand elle sera réveillée : tu me feras tes rapports régulièrement. Je te laisse décider du traitement qu'elle recevra.

Le futur capitaine de l'Arcadia hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à ce nouvel ordre. C'était une tâche importante. Elle pouvait être un espion tout comme lui à son arrivée et à ce moment-là, elle aurait des informations sur l'Arcadia et sur l'équipage qu'un inconnu n'aurait pas. Elle pouvait être totalement l'inverse et dans ce cas, elle serait perdue et ne saurait rien. Une hypothèse ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'il soit prudent et qu'il ne prenne pas de décision ni ne fasse de conclusions trop hâtives, mais sans faire d'excès de zèle non plus.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'impliquait de s'occuper de cette nouvelle tâche en marchant lentement dans les couloirs de l'Arcadia : de toutes façons pour le moment, Kei lui interdirait l'entrée de l'infirmerie alors il pouvait prendre son temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dernier couloir qu'il devait arpenter, il haussa un sourcil en voyant ses deux sentinelles à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Dépités, les deux hommes lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient été mis à la porte par Kei, entrée en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Mais vous aviez pour ordre de rester un à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur !

Les hommes hochèrent le visage et se regardèrent entre eux, avant de répondre à Yama, presque gênés.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- On a plus peur de Kei que de n'importe qui d'autre à bord du vaisseau..

- C'est vrai ça, je préfère encore me retrouver face à une armada de la Coalition que face à une Kei en furie.

- Faut pas nous en vouloir hein, Yama.

Un toussotement retentit derrière eux, tandis que le bruit de la porte automatique qui se refermait combla le blanc.

Les poings de Kei s'abattirent sur les crânes des deux sentinelles. Posant ses mains sur les hanches, elle fit face à Yama sans plus se préoccuper des bleus qu'elle avait sans doute laissé sur les deux hommes.

- Tu peux entrer maintenant, mais elle n'est toujours pas réveillée. Le docteur Zéro pourra t'en dire d'avantage.

- Ha.. Merci..

Sans en dire plus, il s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser passer la blonde, toujours furibonde, et la regarda s'éloigner. Les deux hommes lui jetèrent alors des regards persistants, auxquels il finit par répondre en hochant la tête.

- Je comprends. Effrayante… Je vais prendre le tour de garde à l'intérieur, vous pouvez aller vous reposer pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

Les battants de cette dernière s'ouvrirent en coulissant, puis se refermèrent derrière lui, tandis que les deux hommes tendaient innocemment le cou pour regarder à l'intérieur, inutilement. La jeune femme qu'avaient ramenée Harlock et Kei était toujours inconsciente sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, tandis que le docteur Zéro écrivait à son bureau, Mii le chat, couché à ses côtés. Il tourna le visage à son arrivée et replongea dans sa feuille.

- J'ai cru que c'était Kei qui revenait m'embêter ! Je t'assure, s'il y a bien quelqu'un dont tu dois avoir peur ici, ce n'est pas du capitaine…

- Ha, j'ai cru comprendre oui… Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant la patiente.

Le docteur se releva de sa chaise, en laissant son stylo sur le bureau. Mii ouvrit un oeil, une oreille battit dans le vide, et puisque l'objet de son hypothétique amusement ne bougeait pas après deux ou trois coups de pattes, il referma les paupières en baillant.

Zéro quant à lui s'approcha du lit de sa patiente avec Yama.

- Elle a quelques coupures superficielles un peu partout sur le corps. Je lui ai fait les bandages appropriés après l'avoir soignée : heureusement qu'on avait racheté tout ce qu'il nous fallait sur Gallina… Ce qui m'étonne le plus…

Il laissa planer un silence et fronça les sourcils. Il releva la chemise de nuit blanche dont Kei l'avait finalement vêtue, car il était hors de question qu'une patiente soit habillée avec des vêtements à travers lesquels il était impossible pour lui de voir les blessures, pour lui montrer ses jambes.

- Sa peau semble avoir été soumise à de très fortes chaleurs : sa peau est rougie un peu partout. Tu vois ces traces marron ici ? Ce sont des brûlures au troisième degré, très récentes.. Quelques heures tout au plus. Seul quelque chose extrêmement brûlant aurait pu les lui faire, et ce quelque chose aurait dû se trouver dans le vaisseau.. Hors, Kei n'a rien trouvé de ce genre là-bas, et la température était normale. Ce qui est étrange aussi, est qu'elle n'en a que sur les jambes, le reste du corps semble avoir été épargné. En tous cas, elle est hors de danger : elle devrait se réveiller dans les heures qui viennent.

Yama acquiesça et suivit le docteur jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit à l'envers, le regard posé sur le lit : ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi, tout simplement. Il continua alors de discuter avec Zéro, qui lui racontait les cas qu'il devait soigner de temps à autres ici. La plus amusante pour lui restait celle où, en exploration sur une planète inconnue, toute l'équipe d'exploration était revenue recouverte de boutons violets. Un peu comme la rougeole, s'amusait-il à décrire : "la violacine sans doute". Et pour couronner le tout, la maladie s'était révélée contagieuse et s'était répandue sur tout le vaisseau. Seuls Harlock et Miimé semblaient y avoir réchappé.

Tandis que Zéro continuait de parler avec entrain, sans plus vraiment écrire sur son carnet de bord, des râles de réveil attirèrent le regard de Yama, qui se releva alors pour rejoindre le lit. Sans un mot, il regarda la jeune fille ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Elle les avait bleus et ils se tournèrent difficilement vers lui. Ses lèvres durent s'ouvrirent à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir émettre un son.

- Hiroshi.. ?

Sa main se leva vers son visage qu'elle cacha totalement durant plusieurs minutes, comme pour remettre ses idées au clair.

Yama se détendit un peu, sa main lâchant son arme qu'il touchait encore jusque-là. Le docteur s'approcha à son tour, et prit délicatement le poignet de la jeune fille dans sa main.

- Ne vous levez pas tout de suite, laissez-moi prendre votre pouls.

Sa main posée à revers sur son front, son regard glissa sur le docteur, et elle lui sourit, rassurée.

- Ha, c'est vous docteur… Je suis désolée, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Yama.

Elle ne rajouta rien après le signe rassurant de Yama. Zéro finit de lui prendre sa tension, et puisque tout semblait aller pour le mieux, vu ses brûlures et coupures, il l'aida à s'asseoir avec milles précautions inutiles, et une fois rassuré que sa tête ne tournait pas, qu'elle suivait bien son doigt des yeux, que ses réflexes étaient plutôt bons, il lui demanda, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ?

La patiente qui regardait lors la pièce avec une curiosité non-dissimulée sembla décontenancée. Ses yeux grands ouverts se tournèrent vers le docteur. Yama se rapprocha : enfin, il pourrait l'interroger si Zéro en avait terminé avec elle. Elle finit par sourire et répondre, boudeuse.

- Je sais bien que ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais quand même.. C'est méchant de se moquer de moi comme ça !

Le docteur se redressa, tout aussi étonné qu'elle. A la question de Yama pour savoir s'il la connaissait ou pas, il pencha la tête pour mieux la regarder, et finit par déclarer, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous devez vous tromper… Je ne vous ai jamais vue avant aujourd'hui.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent et elle rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ses cheveux auburn tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, sans quitter le docteur du regard.

- Mais c'est moi… Mayu… J'ai un peu grandi, mais quand même..!

Le docteur chercha de l'aide auprès de Yama, avant de se souvenir que, son futur capitaine n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Il prit un air désolé en répondant de nouveau par la négative.

_._._._._._

_**Notes**__ : oui, Mayu (Stellie) a les cheveux auburn et pas bleu… Pourquoi :o ? Pour plusieurs raisons :_

_1. Ça cracherait dans l'univers du film quand même… non ?_

_2. Comment une mère rousse/blonde et un père chatain-cendré/chatain ont-ils pu avoir une fille avec des cheveux BLEUS ? Et puisque entre le roux et le chatain-cendré, y'a le auburn.. J'ai décidé que ça serait auburn.. Point._

_3. Et oui, parce que, niark, c'était pas Emeraldas à bord du vaisseau…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le silence était retombé dans l'infirmerie de l'Arcadia. Le docteur Zéro avait quitté la pièce à la demande de Yama après plusieurs tentatives de discussions infructueuses, et les sourcils froncés de la jeune fille ne s'étaient pas effacés de son visage. Elle avait voulu se lever et courir jusqu'au pont, mais Zéro lui avait interdit de bouger pour le moment. Sage, elle n'avait donc pas quitté le lit qu'on lui avait attribué et détaillait Yama du regard. Le garçon lui rendit bien cette confrontation silencieuse de laquelle il sortit vainqueur sans le moindre mal. Lorsque Mayu eut détourné les yeux, il soupira et croisa une nouvelle fois les bras.

- Tu dis que tu connais le Capitaine, le docteur.. Mais eux ne te connaissent pas : comment l'expliques-tu ?

- Je ne l'explique pas, bouda-t-elle en soulevant ses pieds dans le vide. Si tu me permettais d'aller voir Harlock, je suis sûre que tout s'éclaircirait.

La jeune fille tourna une nouvelle fois le visage vers lui dans une tentative d'amadouement, mais Yama avait toujours ce regard sérieux et autoritaire lorsqu'il lui répondit pour la troisième fois la même chose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non : le capitaine est occupé. De toutes façons, tu es assignée à rester ici : ordre du docteur.

- Demande à Kei alors…

- Elle ne te connaissait pas non plus, et pourtant c'est elle qui t'a ramenée à bord de l'Arcadia avec le capitaine. Si tu te décidais à me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé plutôt que de t'entêter à ne vouloir parler qu'au capitaine, on gagnerait du temps.

Un nouveau duel visuel qui ne dura une fois de plus pas très longtemps. Il était certain que Yama savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider par une fille qui détournait le regard dès que le sien devenait insistant. Et là ce qu'il voulait était une réponse à une simple question : comment un vaisseau avait pu surgir de nulle part après un trou noir qu'il avait lui-même refermé avec le canon principal de l'Arcadia ?

Mayu, puisque tel était son prénom, ne semblait toujours pas vraiment décidée à lui parler en premier, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus être une ennemie hystérique qui allait lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger au moindre relâchement. Elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle, elle était plutôt faible physiquement d'après le docteur donc il n'aurait aucun mal à la maîtriser si jamais ses impressions lui jouaient des tours.

Il rapprocha donc la chaise du lit et s'assit face à elle. Posé sur l'envers, il appuya son menton sur ses deux bras eux-mêmes posés sur le dossier. Comme ça, il était juste à sa hauteur : ce serait peut-être moins intimidant pour elle. Il inspira et prit la parole.

- Reprenons depuis le début. Moi c'est Yama, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- … Mayu, finit-elle par acquiescer en lui prenant la main pour la serrer quelques secondes.

- Je commence en premier, et tu continues.. On était sur Gallina pour ravitailler, lorsqu'un trou noir est apparu, sorti de nulle part. C'est moi qui ait tiré avec le canon principal en utilisant l'accélérateur de particules. Lorsque j'ai quitté la tour de tirs, il n'y avait aucun vaisseau, j'en suis certain. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Arcadia relevait la présence de ton vaisseau. Maintenant à toi : comment es-tu arrivée ici, sans être repérée par nos radars. Même si tu avais fait une téléportation, les machines auraient enregistré l'énergie déployée. Or, Yattaran m'affirme qu'il n'y a rien dans les rapports.

Yama n'avait pas quitté son interlocutrice des yeux tout le temps qu'il avait parlé, pour déceler la moindre mimique qui aurait pu la trahir : un tressaillement, une goutte de sueur, un noeud dans la gorge. Mais rien. Elle l'avait écouté, sérieuse et intéressée, comme s'il racontait une histoire et le cardiogramme sur lequel le docteur Zéro l'avait branchée avant de partir était resté stable sur les mêmes vagues continues.

Il sentit pourtant qu'elle hésitait avant de lui raconter sa partie de l'histoire, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas?

Yama acquiesça et l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête, se redressant à peine sur sa chaise. Mayu se gratta machinalement les cheveux, cherchant par où commencer son histoire.

- C'est… compliqué, surtout que je n'y connais pas encore grand chose dans vos termes spatiaux... J'aurais aimé pouvoir raconter ça à Harlock directement mais… Bon. On voyageait donc avec Hiroshi… Ha, tu ne le connais pas non plus, c'est ça ? Bref, et "pour ravitailler" comme tu dis, on s'est posé sur Metalbloody. C'est une grande planète très chaude et sèche, mais il y a beaucoup d'oasis où les gens se rassemblent. En voulant aller jusqu'à un autre oasis on s'est complètement perdus.. C'est là qu'on a trouvé le Queen Emeraldas ! Hiroshi l'a reconnu de suite. Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas, nos radars n'avaient rien détecté, c'était qu'il y avait déjà des Métanoïdes sur place. Ils le cherchaient et le voulaient pour eux. Et après... c'est un peu confus, le vaisseau.. Il a parlé, comme une intelligence artificielle, il s'est mis en route et a décollé tout seul, comme pour empêcher les Métanoïdes qui nous avaient suivis de monter à son bord. On a rien eu à faire. Une fois sorti de l'attraction de Metalbloody, Hiroshi a pris un des chasseurs du hangar pour rejoindre son vaisseau et pouvoir se battre. On a du s'éloigner durant la bataille et là, il y a eu une sorte d'immense trou noir, avec une force d'attraction trop puissante. Ça a attiré tous les vaisseaux Métanoïdes, et le Queen Emeraldas aussi.. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de plus… Le vaisseau m'a dit d'aller me mettre dans cette sorte de bulle dans la pièce du fond. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais là.

Yama avait écouté son histoire sans broncher, sans émettre la moindre objection ni poser une seule question. Et pourtant, il en avait des questions à poser ! Hiroshi ? Les Métanoïdes ? Le Queen Emeraldas ? Ça paraissait tellement évident pour elle, et tellement inconnu pour lui. Il avait pourtant étudié lorsqu'il était encore sur Mars, dans les bibliothèques de la Coalition Gaia. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur les autres planètes, les autres galaxies. Il s'était renseigné sur les vaisseaux, sur les pirates du même acabit qu'Harlock, mais jamais il n'avait lu quoi que ce soit sur un "Queen Emeraldas" ou des "Métanoïdes", quoi que ces mots aient pu représenter.

Inspirant profondément, il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de rouvrir les yeux sur Mayu. A peine avait-il ouvert les lèvres pour prendre la parole que l'Arcadia se mit en marche : le sol se mit à vibrer et tout l'équipage sentit une légère pression durant les premières secondes, comme à chaque décollage. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme, mais Mayu s'était précipitée à hauteur d'un des hublots pour regarder à travers. Ses mains étaient collées à la vitre tandis que le fil qui reliait quelques secondes auparavant son doigt au cardiogramme pendait négligemment dans le vide. Le cardiogramme lui, affichait maintenant une ligne droite et silencieuse.

Yama s'était relevé dans le même temps, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la retenir. Mais puisqu'elle n'était pas partie plus loin que le mur opposé, il la rejoignit, les sourcils de nouveau froncés. Son expression se radoucit un peu lorsqu'il comprit ce sursaut soudain.

- Ha. Ton vaisseau est ancré à l'Arcadia : ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement le visage, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de retourner sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le docteur Zéro fit irruption dans la pièce, en catastrophe. Alors qu'il courrait aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter, Mii déboula à son tour entre ses jambes et la chute fut spectaculaire. Le docteur en blouse blanche se retrouva affalé à terre, les doigts crispés sur la seule chose à laquelle il avait tenté de se rattraper : les fils des machines. Le cardiogramme menaçait de tomber, le stéthoscope lui, finit par dégringoler sur la tête de Zéro tandis que Mii, effrayé, s'enfuit en courant sous le bureau.

Lorsque le chat montra enfin le bout de son nez, il n'y avait plus que le docteur dans la pièce. A quelques portes de là, Yama faisait entrer Mayu dans une pièce de l'Arcadia. C'était une chambre avec un simple lit, des étagères vides et une petite table de chevet où rien n'était posé dessus. La porte se ferma derrière eux et ils s'avancèrent au milieu.

- Voila ta chambre pour le moment. Je te ferai amener à manger : repose-toi.

Il déposa le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui sur le lit. Après un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce pour vérifier que rien ne traînait, il rejoignit la porte. Sa main approcha de l'écran à reconnaissante digitale, mais stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine.

- Yama !

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil et tourna le visage pour regarder derrière lui. Mayu semblait hésiter, mais se lança.

- Tu ne me crois absolument pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure… Mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kei et le docteur ne me reconnaissent pas, il y a sûrement une bonne explication. Pourtant ils m'ont vue grandir, Harlock s'est occupé de moi à la mort de mes parents. Demande à Yattaran ou Miimé, ils étaient là aussi..

Yama ne répondit pas et se contenta de la sonder du regard, avant de finalement acquiescer. Il s'adossa à la porte et croisa les bras, sérieux.

- Je m'en occupe, reste ici en attendant. Je me renseignerai auprès des autres : ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis à bord, je ne connais pas grand chose de leurs passés respectifs. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, dans ton histoire… Ce sont tes "Métanoïdes" et ton vaisseau. Tu en parles comme si c'était évident, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Mayu s'étonna aux dernières paroles de Yama. Ses sourcils se haussèrent comme s'il venait de dire une énormité aussi grande que l'Arcadia. Le garçon se rendit bien compte de sa surprise mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais finalement, son dos décolla du mur et sa main se posa sur l'écran qui scanna ses empreintes. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma derrière lui, le laissant seul dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'Arcadia.

Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait avec l'histoire de cette fille. C'était comme si elle venait d'ailleurs, ou tout du moins d'un recoin si éloigné de l'univers que ce dont elle parlait n'était pas répertorié dans ce qu'il avait lu jusqu'à maintenant.

Tournant toutes les hypothèses dans son esprit, Yama se rendit en premier lieu aux cuisines où il demanda à Masu de lui préparer un plateau-repas. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la passerelle de commandement où Kei et Yattaran analysaient toujours les relevés du vaisseau. Il s'assit à leurs côtés, curieux de voir les résultats. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ni comment ce trou noir avait pu surgir aussi vite et aussi puissant sans signe avant-coureur.

- Regarde ces graphiques. Ce sont les courbes énergétiques de la bombe à oscillations dimensionnelles. On en avait placé une sur une planète toute proche du trou noir, lui expliqua Kei en lui tendant différentes feuilles.

- On voit une énorme perturbation dans les oscillations, qui a duré quelques secondes à peine. Et ça, au moment exact où le trou noir est apparu, acheva Yattaran, sans même regarder ses compagnons.

- Tu crois que ça peut être lié ? Les bombes, même si elles sont amorcées, ne peuvent pas exploser toutes seules.. Cela pourrait quand même créer des anomalies dans l'espace ?

Kei et Yattaran ne répondirent pas de suite, n'ayant pas de réponse concrète à lui apporter, mais c'est finalement la blonde qui le regarda, sérieuse, pour lui prendre la parole.

- Miimé semblait penser à quelque chose. On ne sait pas encore quoi, elle n'a rien voulu dire de plus, tu la connais.

- Le capitaine a accepté sa demande de se diriger où elle le voulait pour "vérifier quelque chose." C'est pour ça qu'on est parti sans te prévenir.

- Fais leur confiance, et aide nous plutôt à analyser tout ça. Entre la flotte fantôme, le trou noir et la bombe, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Yama acquiesça et les aida à étudier les graphiques, même si Yattaran se révélait être bien meilleur que les deux autres à ce jeu là. Il lisait les chiffres à une allure impressionnante, et il n'avait besoin de rien pour effectuer les calculs qui s'imposaient : son cerveau combinait et jouait avec les chiffres presque aussi rapidement qu'une machine.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent terminé que Yama posa les questions pour lesquelles il était venu jusqu'ici à l'origine. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait de Métanoïdes ou de Queen Emeraldas, ni même Mayu. Cela ne l'étonnait guère à vrai dire : si Kei l'avait reconnue, elle leur aurait dit de suite. Cela valait également pour le capitaine. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait connaître l'existence des Métanoïdes. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec Harlock ou Miimé.

Ils quittèrent alors le pont : Kei et Yattaran chacun dans leur chambre tandis que Yama se dirigeait aux appartements d'Harlock. Être le capitaine avait certains avantages : là où chaque membre d'équipage se contentait d'une petite chambre -assez grande et avec ce qu'il fallait à disposition certes-, Harlock lui avait une suite à part entière. Une grande pièce principale où il pouvait manger sans avoir à aller au réfectoire, une chambre et il ne savait quoi d'autre d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait jamais passé les autres portes. Mais le capitaine de l'Arcadia n'était pas là. Il pensa alors à aller voir du côté de la chambre de Miimé. Il marcha d'un pas décidé sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir : où était sa chambre ? En avait-elle seulement une ?

Résigné, il haussa les épaules et continua ses recherches. Retrouver quelqu'un dans l'Arcadia, sans même savoir où chercher était une tâche ardue et généralement c'était Miimé qui le retrouvait sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Au moins, il continuait de mémoriser chaque recoin du vaisseau, chaque couloir, chaque escalier, chaque porte. Il devait connaître le vaisseau sur le bout des doigts s'il devait un jour le diriger. Et retenir tous les secrets d'un vaisseau si grand et imposant se révélait bien difficile.

Après avoir traversé le pont au dessus de plusieurs machines, il entra dans le couloir qui menait à l'ordinateur principal. Yama passa la porte et après avoir enjambé les câbles au sol, il parvint à hauteur de Harlock et Miimé qui semblaient l'attendre. Il garda le regard rivé sur l'imposant ordinateur : à vrai dire, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le capitaine aimait autant être ici, ni quelle force il pouvait y trouver. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il aurait la réponse simplement en regardant l'ordinateur… Et finalement, aussi impossible et improbable que ça pouvait l'être, ce fut le cas. L'ordinateur illumina de lui-même plusieurs sphères vertes accompagnées de bruitages, et ce fut la voix de Harlock qui prit la parole en premier.

- Yama. Tu as devant toi comme tu le sais, l'ordinateur principal de l'Arcadia, mais aussi, mon vieil ami... Tôchiro.

Le regard du futur capitaine s'était tourné vers Harlock, immensément ouvert et rempli d'interrogations. Ce fut finalement Miimé qui s'approcha à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule. Avec sa voix douce et agréable, elle lui sourit avant de donner des explications à la place du capitaine.

- Son âme a fusionné avec l'ordinateur principal de l'Arcadia à la mort de son corps. Son génie combiné à un peu de matière noire et ce fut très facile pour lui.. Puisque tu es le successeur d'Harlock, tu devais le savoir. Le Capitaine et Tôchiro étaient très proches, c'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent parler ensemble lorsqu'ils sont dans cette pièce. Pour ma part, étant une partie intégrante de l'Arcadia, je peux lui parler également.

Yama acquiesça imperceptiblement, peu sûr de pouvoir accepter cette révélation en quelques secondes à peine. Il tourna son visage vers l'ordinateur alors qu'il regardait Miimé jusqu'alors.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Oui, Yama. Tu devras pouvoir parler avec lui, toi aussi. Mais cela viendra avec le temps. Garde-le juste à l'esprit.

Le camaïeu de couleurs illumina le pilier principal comme pour acquiescer. Harlock sourit et s'assit sur un des gros câbles à terre tout en demandant à Yama ce qu'il avait découvert sur leur invité, cet étrange vaisseau et ce fameux trou-noir.

Il leur rapporta alors ce qu'il avait appris sur quelques points : les Métanoïdes étaient inconnus également à Harlock et Miimé, mais à l'évocation du Queen Emeraldas, il eut la surprise d'avoir trois réactions totalement différentes. Harlock avait froncé les sourcils, une once d'amertume ou de colère luisant au fond des yeux. Miimé avait paru étonnée comme un lointain souvenir qui se rappelait à sa mémoire, alors que sans prévenir, tous les signaux lumineux du pilier s'étaient affolés et avaient illuminé la pièce dans de multiples couleurs aux reflets rouge, jaune et vert. Ce jeu de couleurs et de sons avait duré plusieurs minutes où tous semblaient réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Harlock…

- Oui Miimé. L'Arcadia va déjà là-bas.. Mais allons-y en vitesse normale, nous aurons peut-être plus d'informations d'ici là.

- Nous allons sur ma planète mère, expliqua Miimé alors que Harlock se relevait et quittait la pièce, sombre. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive là-bas comme tu le sais, et personne ne peut s'en approcher sauf nous : grâce à la matière noire de l'Arcadia, nous pourrons y entrer. Je dois vérifier quelque chose, encore plus depuis que tu nous as parlé du Queen Emeraldas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Pourquoi avez-vous tous réagit à ce nom ?

Miimé sourit à sa manière, évasive, mystérieuse et finit par s'asseoir là où se trouvait Harlock. Yama l'imita en s'asseyant devant elle et but ses paroles.

- "Emeraldas" un prénom emblématique pour tous ceux qui vivaient il y a cent ans. Emeraldas commandait un Death Shadow et était une amie d'Harlock, crainte et respectée tout comme lui parmi les capitaines de la Coalition Gaia. Emeraldas était une femme forte qui se battait pour ses convictions, beaucoup la trouvaient froide et distante, mais elle avait un coeur tendre envers ceux qu'elle aimait.. Elle était l'âme soeur de Tôchiro.. Elle avait fini par les rejoindre durant la Guerre du Retour, se battant pour la liberté de la Terre. Elle est morte sur l'Arcadia, donnant sa vie elle aussi pour sauver Harlock, suivant son amour dans la mort. Emeraldas était ce genre de personne, une femme en qui on peut avoir confiance sans douter, et qui, tout comme le capitaine, se battrait encore aujourd'hui pour la liberté et l'espoir si elle le pouvait.

Durant tout le récit de Miimé, le silence avait régné dans la pièce. Personne n'était entré, l'ordinateur n'avait pas émis le moindre son et les seules lumières étaient faibles, tristes. Yama n'avait pas osé la couper, et même lorsqu'elle se releva, ses lèvres qui s'étaient ouvertes se refermèrent sans le moindre son. Miimé quitta la pièce alors que milles questions se bousculaient encore dans la tête du futur capitaine. Des questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour le moment.. Miimé lui avait parlé d'Emeraldas, mais quel rapport avec le nom du vaisseau qui était encore à ce moment même collé à l'Arcadia ? Qu'allaient-ils vérifier sur sa planète mère ? Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de continuer à la questionner pour le moment : Miimé dévoilait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le désirait, et puisqu'elle était partie, il savait que la discussion s'arrêtait ici pour le moment. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre pour le moment.

._._._.

_Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser s'il reste quelques fautes. Je me relis pourtant, et je fais relire, mais il faut croire que certaines sont rebelles ! _  
_Pour Mayu, je vois que tout comme moi, beaucoup n'apprécient pas forcément ce perso dans 78... Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'utiliser, car avec deux parents comme les siens (Emeraldas et Tôchiro, pour Captain Eddy ;) ), magnifiques, magiques, formidables... C'est juste pas possible qu'elle reste une enfant qui ne sert à rien et qui ne fait que rire et jouer de l'ocarina (même si, cela dit en passant, j'adore le son de l'ocarina...) Donc je vais essayer d'en faire un perso intéressant qui amène quelque chose à l'équipage et qui, IloveHarlock, n'aura plus son Ocarina.  
Pour la suite, M. Têtedepigeon, je vais ramener d'autres persos oui, je n'ai pas encore décidé de tous, mais déjà là tu as un apperçu de certains méchants qui arrivent -eux aussi, assez inexploités dans les animes..-  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements en tous cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que ça tournera bien_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

Sur Mars, à 55 millions de kilomètres de la Terre, se tenait le siège de la Coalition Gaia. Une puissance reconnue dans le monde entier, mais dont tous commençaient à douter, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. La dernière bataille avait considérablement affaibli les troupes et tous les mécaniciens étaient au travail pour réparer et construire de nouveaux vaisseaux. Mais la principale priorité maintenant pour Gaia, puisque Harlock ne les attaquait pas, était de calmer les esprits agités des hommes dispersés dans les différentes galaxies. Il fallait les appaiser certes, et les rallier à leur cause, quitte à leur mentir honteusement en leur vendant des rêves inaccessibles.

Partout dans l'univers des tracts étaient distribués : la coalition offrait des postes dans l'armée, allant de simple mousse au capitaine de vaisseau, en passant par officiers. Des promesses de graduation étaient vendues contre bons et loyaux services. Et par-dessus tout, la promesse d'avoir sa descendance acceptée sur Terre, lorsque celle-ci aurait ressuscitée, était un appât de choix pour attirer les humains et agrandir l'armée.

Rageur, Yama lamina le tract qui vola dans la salle de commandement. Le cormoran noir, perché sur le fauteuil d'Harlock, cria et s'envola dans la pièce dessinant des ronds dans les airs. Kei haussa les épaules en ramassant la boulette de papier qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds.

- Tu ne peux rien y changer. Gaia essaiera toujours de rester la plus puissante pour tout diriger.

- Mais ils mentent ! Jamais, JAMAIS ils n'accepteront la descendance de qui que ce soit sur Terre ! Pourquoi se laissent-ils avoir par de faux-espoirs ? Ont-ils déjà oublié que seuls ceux qui y avaient été acceptés étaient les dirigeants ?! Qu'ils en avaient été bannis ?! Ils se servent de ce que nous avons fait pour les rallier à leur cause !

Le cormoran cria une nouvelle fois et vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. L'oiseau fut le seul à oser l'approcher dans la pièce. Le seul, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harlock qui prit la barre, le regard rivé sur l'océan d'étoiles. La discussion avait cessé à son arrivée et le silence s'était installé. Non pas un silence gêné, mais un silence de respect imposé par sa simple apparition tandis que chacun le regardait, curieux d'avoir son avis sur la question. Car bien qu'il venait à peine d'arriver, tous se doutaient qu'Harlock avait tout entendu de la conversation.

Attentif à tous ces regards braqués sur lui, le capitaine regarda un à un ses officiers et lieutenants présents, et son regard continua de les parcourir tandis qu'il parlait enfin.

- Les plus désespérés seront attirés par le pouvoir et les promesses de Gaïa. Il en a toujours été ainsi : les plus faibles vont vers les plus forts pour le devenir à leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors, Capitaine ? finit par demander Yattaran. On ne peut pas les laisser faire, sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien…

- Nous ne faisons rien pour le moment. Ils sont en pleine reconstruction, laissons les choses avancer de leur côté : peut-être cela évoluera d'une manière imprévue. Nous avons nos propres préoccupations, bien plus importantes pour le moment. Yama, qu'en est-il de notre invitée ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent sous la surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sujet soit abordé au beau milieu d'une discussion sur la Coalition Gaïa. Il réfléchit quelques secondes tout en se grattant les cheveux.

- Elle s'obstine à ne plus rien dire depuis deux jours. Elle dit qu'elle ne parlera pas tant qu'elle ne vous verra pas en personne, Capitaine. Mais elle reste calme et mange ce que Masu lui apporte. Le docteur dit qu'elle s'est remise et qu'on pourrait la faire sortir mais..

Un "mais ?" de groupe lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules en penchant la tête.

- Je suis pas certain.. Elle ne parait pas être une espionne, mais son histoire est tellement.. Bizarre…

- Est-ce une raison pour la garder enfermée entre quatre murs des jours durant ? demanda Miimé, sortie de nulle part. Tu auras sans doute plus de réponses en lui rendant sa liberté qu'en l'enfermant tu ne crois pas ?

Leurs regards se fixèrent de longs instants, et le sourire énigmatique de Miimé eut raison de lui. Après tout, il avait été lui-même un espion, elle et Harlock l'avaient su depuis le début, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait été enfermé. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et quitta le pont.

- N'est-ce pas imprudent, Capitaine ? questionna Kei, appuyée sur sa console de contrôle. C'est peut-être un nouveau piège tendu par Gaïa.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, répondit Harlock en rejoignant son fauteuil.

- Et puis, regarde Yama, rajouta Yattaran. C'était un espion de Gaïa, et maintenant il fait du zèle pour protéger l'équipage. Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, d'avoir du sang neuf dans l'équipage.

Keï roula des yeux et se décolla de la console. Ses bras décrivirent un demi-cercle dans les airs avant de se reposer sur le panneau de contrôle. Elle murmura pour elle-même avant de se remettre au travail.

Un seul regard d'Harlock pour Miimé, et cette dernière s'avança au milieu du pont. Ses longs cheveux s'envolèrent, aussi légers que le vent et quelques lucioles semblèrent accompagner chacun de ses pas.

- Dans deux jours, nous arriverons sur ma planète. Elle ne sera pas détectée par les radars de l'Arcadia, ni par aucun autre. Seuls nos yeux pourront nous guider : voici à quoi elle ressemblait, dans mes plus nets souvenirs.

D'un simple geste de ses mains, un hologramme apparut : une sphère ronde colorée de différentes teintes de vert. Il n'y avait pas de bleu, signe qu'aucun océan ne recouvrait cette planète. Miimé continua quand, après un nouveau geste de la main, une couche noire apparut par-dessus la première.

- Ceci est ma planète, Jura, et ceci est l'anneau de protection de matière noire qui entoure la planète : nous la passerons sans problème avec celle de l'Arcadia. Ce sera sans danger pour l'équipage.

Keï et Yattaran furent attentifs et mémorisèrent l'hologramme au mieux. Ils écoutèrent les autres explications qui, même si elles n'auguraient pas de grands combats comme d'autres, les incitaient à la prudence et à surtout bien se préparer avant de descendre de l'Arcadia.

D'habitude, Keï choisissait elle-même les personnes de l'équipage qui accompagnaient lors des sorties dangereuses ou délicates. Cette fois, ce fut Harlock qui imposa ses choix, aussi étonnants étaient-ils.

En attendant d'arriver sur Jura, l'Arcadia naviguait en vitesse de croisière. Aucun vaisseau de Gaia n'était apparu sur les radars depuis un trop long moment maintenant, ça en était presque inquiétant. Le visage toujours sérieux et énervé, Yama s'attarda devant un hublot. Le vaisseau dépassa ce qui avait dû être un jour une très belle planète. Aujourd'hui, la pollution en avait envahi le ciel. Les habitants devaient certainement vivre avec un ciel gris du matin au soir. Il imaginait d'ici les maladies pulmonaires qu'ils avaient dû développer et il se dit, qu'au milieu de tous, ces personnes-là feraient partie des premiers à rejoindre les rangs de la Coalition.

Avant de partir dans l'espace il ne pensait pas que ce monde était si triste. Les humains avaient épuisé et condamné tant de planètes qu'il était impossible de les compter. Il soupira. Est-ce qu'un jour, tout pourrait devenir un peu moins noir, un peu moins triste ?

Tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de la cabine, la buée qu'il avait laissé sur le hublot s'estompait et d'étranges lumières s'illuminèrent parmi la pollution de la planète.

- Suis-moi, tu peux sortir.

Mayu tourna le visage vers Yama, incertaine. Pourquoi ce brusque retournement de situation alors qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée sortir une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied sur le vaisseau ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement, en désenroulant ses bras d'autour de ses genoux.

- Il faut croire que ton entêtement a finalement eu raison du reste. Habille-toi, je t'attends dehors.

Alors qu'il la regardait se relever, toute sa bonne humeur semblait être revenue et illuminait son visage à l'idée d'enfin sortir d'ici. Il posa sa main sur le lecteur d'empreintes, et tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, il rajouta.

- Frappe quand tu seras prête, je t'ouvrirai.

- Et mes autres affaires ? J'avais très peu d'autres choses sur le Queen Emeraldas, mais j'y tiens.. Un chapeau, et mon pistolet..

- C'est le capitaine qui les a avec lui. Il te les rendra sûrement.

Il entendit simplement un "hn !" enjoué lui répondre, et il sortit de la cabine. Le couloir était silencieux, aucun membre d'équipage n'était dans cette zone et avant que les coups ne résonnent à la porte, le vaisseau fut pris de violentes secousses. Aussitôt, toutes les alarmes des plafonds se mirent en route. Tout s'illuminait de rouge et le couloir qui était alors silencieux s'agita. Tous courraient rejoindre leurs postes et, sans attendre, Yama fit de même, rejoignant la passerelle de commandement où tous étaient à leur poste.

- C'est Gaïa ?!

- Négatif. Nous n'arrivons pas à identifier les vaisseaux. Je crois que ce sont les mêmes que l'autre jour, mais cette fois, même en les analysant de plus près, impossible de savoir d'où ils viennent, répondit Yattaran.

- Leurs attaques sont bien plus puissantes que les vaisseaux de la Coalition Gaia. Chaque tir que reçoit l'Arcadia entame son blindage. J'ai activé le bouclier magnétique et la matière noire le régénère tout seul, mais on ne va pas se laisser tirer dessus sans rien dire ! Capitaine ?!

Harlock qui manœuvrait alors la barre acquiesça.

- Keï, prend des hommes avec toi. Armures intégrales et préparez-vous à attaquer le vaisseau principal de la flotte ennemie. Je viens avec vous. Miimé, tiens-toi près du générateur, je resterai en contact. Yattaran, tu continues d'analyser les vaisseaux ennemis. Fais-nous tes rapports dès que tu trouves quelque chose. Yama, prend la barre… C'est à toi de diriger à partir de maintenant.

Tous hochèrent la tête, après une légère hésitation tout de même aux dernières paroles d'Harlock. Voir Yama à la place du capitaine alors qu'il était toujours là était un peu déstabilisant, et même s'il se révélait être à la hauteur depuis qu'il avait pris ce poste, il n'avait pas encore fait toutes ses preuves et n'avait pas le charisme ni l'autorité d'Harlock, il le savait plus que quiconque.

Après quelques secondes il ne restait donc plus que trois personnes au poste de commandement, tandis que tous les membres d'équipage étaient à leur poste.

Yama enclencha le contact avec les tourelles de tirs.

- Ne tirez pas sur le vaisseau principal, nos hommes y seront dans quelques minutes. Attaquez les autres, n'hésitez pas !

Dans le hangar, tous les hommes avaient revêtu leurs armures intégrales, et les scanners s'agitaient dans les casques. Tous ressentaient l'excitation du combat, mais aussi un peu d'appréhension face à cet ennemi inconnu. Qui pouvait bien les attaquer, si ce n'était pas la Coalition Gaia ? L'ère de la piraterie et des voyages spatiaux avait beau reprendre de la vie, personne n'aurait eu assez de temps pour monter une flotte comme celle-ci, composée d'autant de vaisseaux puissants, aussi rapidement. Ou alors, ils se préparaient dans l'ombre depuis longtemps..

Lorsque le vaisseau fut assez proche de son ennemi principal grâce aux manœuvres de Yama, le sas s'ouvrit et les hommes de l'Arcadia partirent à l'abordage. Des rayons lasers bleus et rouges fusaient dans l'espace dans leur direction, tandis que les canons de la tête de mort répondaient sans peur.

Dans le vaisseau ennemi, on les attendait de pied ferme et à peine avaient-ils mis un pied sur le sol blanc que les tirs ennemis les frôlaient, voir les touchaient. Les premiers rebondirent sur leurs armures intégrales pour finalement laisser des traces de brûlure par terre et sur les murs. Aussi vite qu'on les avait attaqué, les hommes de l'Arcadia mirent en joug leurs ennemis et ouvrirent le feu.

Le premier affrontement ne dura pas longtemps et les corps ennemis s'alignaient ou se superposaient à terre. Keï s'approcha de l'un deux et d'un geste net, retira le casque. La surprise fut telle qu'elle sursauta et manqua d'en tomber en arrière. Tandis que les hommes sécurisaient le périmètre, Harlock s'approcha et regarda son ennemi à terre. La surprise se lut également sur son visage, et il prit aussitôt contact avec la passerelle de l'Arcadia.

- Lancez une analyse spectrale sur les vaisseaux ennemis.

- Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? lui répondit Yama, tandis que Yattaran lançait l'analyse.

- Rien que je ne puisse expliquer pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Présence détectée sur le vaisseau où vous vous trouvez, Capitaine ! répondit Yattaran. Mais pourquoi une telle analyse ? Les vaisseaux ne se pilotent pas tous seuls, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Et dans les autres vaisseaux ?

L'écran qui renvoyait les oscillations spectrales resta vide sur la majeure partie des vaisseaux que Yattaran inspecta. Yama continuait de manier la barre pour éviter les trop nombreux tirs ennemis qui continuaient de faire trembler tout l'Arcadia malgré ses protections.

- On avance, déclara Harlock. Yattaran, continue d'analyser tout ce que tu peux. Essaie de rentrer dans leurs ordinateurs.

Dans le vaisseau ennemi, l'équipage se mit alors en route, empruntant un couloir bruyant illuminé de rouge.

Sur l'Arcadia, dans un autre couloir, la porte de la cabine de Mayu finit enfin par s'ouvrir, la laissant sortir à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait crié tout ce temps. Sa main était rougie à force de frapper sur la porte, mais elle leva les yeux au plafond quelques secondes, avec un léger sourire de reconnaissance, accompagné d'un "merci".

La jeune fille courut dans les couloirs, bien plus grands et noirs que dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'y perdait presque et elle dut s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises pour chercher sa route. Dès que l'Arcadia tremblait sous les attaques, elle se rattrapait à un mur, avant de courir de nouveau vers le poste de pilotage. De temps en temps, elle croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle pour le moment et, après bien longtemps, la porte du pont de commandement se dessina devant elle. Elle y entra sans ménagement, et courut jusqu'à côté de la barre sur laquelle elle s'appuya, essoufflée.

Les regards des trois personnes encore sur le pont se tournèrent vers elle. Yattaran fut le premier à passer sur l'interruption pour retourner à ses ordinateurs et ses chiffres qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Miimé laissa sa main frôler la matière noire, mais son regard ne quitta pas le dos de Mayu. Yattaran continua de la fixer, éberlué qu'elle soit hors de sa cabine, alors qu'il était pourtant certain de ne pas lui avoir ouvert avant de partir..

- Comment ?

Il vit le visage de Mayu se tourner vers lui dans un "Harlock !" puis se figer elle aussi à son tour, en voyant le garçon tenir la barre de l'Arcadia à la place du capitaine. Jamais personne n'avait pris cette barre. Cette barre que son propre père avait offerte à Harlock, à lui et lui seul.

Ce fut la voix de Keï dans les récepteurs qui remit les pieds sur terre à tout le monde.

- Yama ! Viens nous chercher : on se replie ! Envoie-nous du renfort pour nous couvrir au hangar ! Ils sont trop nombreux, et leurs tirs traversent nos armures intégrales ! On a des hommes à terre et d'autres blessés. Fais vite !

Le futur capitaine de l'Arcadia acquiesça aussitôt et mania la barre pour se rapprocher de nouveau du vaisseau ennemi où l'équipage commençait à avoir de sérieux problèmes. Il tonna des ordres aux tourelles de tirs et prévint l'infirmerie en urgence qu'il allait y avoir des blessés à soigner sous peu.

Dans le vaisseau ennemi, cinq hommes étaient à terre, inertes, et d'autres se mouvaient difficilement, des trous dans leurs armures. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait : leurs armures intégrales étaient pourtant censées les protéger de tous les tirs ennemis mais cette fois, pris de courts par la puissance adverse, les hommes reculaient. Les blessés se soutenaient mutuellement tandis que les valides les protégeaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Seule l'arme d'Harlock semblait les atteindre et pouvoir leur infliger des blessures.

- Keï ! Keï c'est bien toi hein ?! Harlock est avec toi ?! Le Capitaine ? Si c'est bien lui qui a mon Cosmo Dragoon, tu peux l'utiliser ! Il peut entamer leurs peaux et leurs circuits !

Keï eut à peine le temps de répondre dans son transmetteur que Harlock, de l'autre côté du couloir, lui envoya l'arme. Il continua de couvrir le retrait de ses hommes avec son second, tandis qu'il prit la parole à son tour, sans perdre des yeux les rangs adverses qui avançaient vers eux.

- Yama, les premiers arrivent au hangar. Tu es prêt ?

- Affirmatif. Le sas vient de partir, des hommes y sont pour vous couvrir et aider les blessés.

- Bien. Miimé, prépare-toi pour une transportation par matière noire. Cette fois nous n'avons pas le choix, on a perdu assez d'hommes pour aujourd'hui, on se retire. Je pense que quelqu'un va pouvoir nous en apprendre plus..

Le sas de l'Arcadia se rembobina jusqu'au hangar du vaisseau. A peine tous les hommes étaient-ils tous rentrés que Miimé activa la matière noire dans le poste de commandement. Ses cheveux volaient, irréels. De multiples lucioles vertes dansaient autour d'elle tandis que les machines se mettaient à tourner de plus en plus vite, la matière noire se colorait de pourpre et une étrange puissance enveloppait chaque circuit de l'Arcadia, jusqu'à ses entrailles. C'était toujours un spectacle particulier. Fascinant, mais effrayant, même pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu.

Yama entendit un claquement de talon à côté de lui qui lui fit tourner la tête. Mayu avait fait un simple pas en arrière, apeurée par ce spectacle hors du commun. Ses lèvres s'étaient entre-ouvertes, et elle gardait ses mains crispées sur la barre tandis que l'Arcadia disparaissait du champ de bataille, laissant les vaisseaux ennemis seuls, vainqueurs de cette bataille.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et pour ceux également qui lisent sans forcément commenter _  
_Juste pour info, j'essaie de poster au mieux tous les dimanche, mais c'est possible, comme dimanche dernier, que je ne puisse pas par manque de temps, et non par manque de motivation, j'ai pas mal d'autres choses à côté, du coup je n'avance pas forcément toujours aussi vite que je le voudrais. Voili voilou._  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, même si je continue de mettre des questions sans y répondre pour le moment :p  
Et j'espère que la présentation de pète pas trop la lecture et que ça reste lisible, car du coup mes sauts de lignes ne sont pas les mêmes que quand j'écris sur Word.. _


End file.
